The Sunday Exclusive
by kitteninthesky12
Summary: Fic based off of a meme about ships from tumblr. Established relationship. Andy has consented to being interviewed about her relationship with Miranda. The questions she's asked trigger flash backs to time she's spent with the editor.


A/N: This is a fic based on a ship meme from tumblr. Original post at kitteninthesky12. tumblr post/ 105552701713/ mirandy #notes

Super special thanks to Mel and Lissa for beta-ing and putting up with me and just constantly being really really awesome. Also thanks to everyone on tumblr who encouraged me to write this. Sorry that it's up later than I wanted. Merry Christmas, happy holidays, happy time off of school or work, happy average day of the year, happy whatever the 25th of December means to you. And thank you for reading, drop me a review if you enjoy it (or if you don't).

**The Sunday Exclusive**

'Well,' Andy thinks as she resigns herself to her fate, 'I did agree to do this. And I definitely owe Julie big time…'

* * *

><p><em>Last Friday<em>

_The Met Gala was on Sunday and Miranda had just informed Andy, in no uncertain terms, that she would be serving as Miranda's date to what was easily the biggest event of the year. Normally Andy would have been touched, if not somewhat nervous over the invitation, but Andy had not anticipated the gesture. Prior to that, Miranda had never even insinuated that she wanted to take their relationship public, much less that she wanted to come out in the most conspicuous place possible and Andy had already agreed to go out of town to cover a story for The Mirror. So, the only emotion Andy had been able to summon in the moment was profound annoyance. _

"_I can't Miranda. I have to work. If you'd given me notice-" Andy began._

"_It isn't as though you were unaware that the gala was approaching," Miranda had interrupted haughtily as they were getting ready for work together._

"_But I didn't think you'd expect me to come. I mean, honestly, you've never wanted to be seen with me in public before."_

"_Andrea. You know full well that it was completely impossible before now."_

"_What's changed?"_

"_That's hardly important. What is important is that now is the right time. I've already chosen your dress. You will be there."_

"_No. I won't!" Andy exclaimed. "I have a job, I have obligations, I have responsibilities! I don't work for you anymore; you can't order me to do something and expect it to just happen! You have to give me some kind of a heads up, I need to plan. It's too late now. I'm going to be out of town and there's nothing either of us can really do about it."_

"_Well if that's how you feel-" Miranda replied tersely_

"_That's not how I __**feel**__, Miranda, that's how it is." _

_Andy hadn't even made it 24 hours when the guilt from blowing up at Miranda had finally eaten away at her around 2am. 'She meant well… It was bad timing and she definitely should have given me notice… But maybe I can ask someone… Maybe Julie can cover for me…' She thought. So in the dead of night she called Miranda expecting to get her voicemail._

_Instead she was greeted by an exhausted sounding Miranda murmuring, "Andrea? What is it? Are you alright? Are you hurt? What time is it?"_

"_It's around 2 in the morning. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you; I didn't think you'd pick up. I just wanted to apologize."_

_She received silence in reply._

"_I really appreciate that you want me to be your date to the gala. This is a really big step for us. I think I can get out of going to Maine I'll just have to bribe Julie with something really good…" the reporter continued._

"_I suppose I should have made my intentions clear earlier… I never intended to put you in a difficult position. But the divorce has just been finalized and the girls' father dropped his custody suit… It felt like the perfect time."_

"_Oh my god, Miranda, that's amazing news! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I intended to. Over dinner. Before the gala."_

"_Ooohhh. Right, well, like I said, I'll call Julie at the crack of dawn and see what we can figure out. Just, next time you want to surprise me with something this big, make sure I don't have to work during the surprise first, ok?"_

"_Yes, yes, alright Andrea. Now go to sleep. The hour is ungodly. We both need our beauty sleep. You especially." Andy rolled her eyes, but she was grinning like an idiot. She would give Julie anything to be able to go with Miranda to the gala._

* * *

><p>Luckily, Andy was able to work out a last minute deal with her auburn haired coworker. Julie agreed to take over for Andy and Andy and Miranda had a lovely time at the Met Gala, despite Andy being completely terrified the entire time. Her fear and anxiety aside, Andy had looked resplendent in the Elie Saab gown Miranda had chosen for her. Miranda looked breathtaking (as always) in a gown by Valentino. People clearly got the message they were trying to convey and they were splashed across page six the next day. Now, Julie was collecting on what Andy had promised her in exchange for covering her story. Julie had insisted on being given an exclusive interview about their relationship. That was the only thing Julie had been willing accept, and after much internal debate, Andy relented, though she made sure to set some serious guidelines.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last Saturday<em>

"_Okay, fine, you can interview me about my relationship with Miranda, but I have a few conditions," Andy stated firmly._

"_Shoot" Julie replied, her thin lips curling into a smile at the thought of getting an exclusive interview about anything to do with Miranda Priestly._

"_You can't ask about Runway or our time together at Runway."_

"_Oh come on, Andy! That's the juiciest part," Julie whined._

"_You can't ask about it. That's final. You also can't ask about anything related to the girls. Miranda hates it when people put the twins in the spotlight."_

"_Andy, what am I supposed to write about then?"_

"_Look, these limits are for your safety, ok? Even though I'm agreeing to do this, there's nothing I can do if you anger Miranda. She'll come after you, then she'll come after me. So just trust me on this one, ok? You're still the only reporter we'll be giving any sort of interview to. You get the exclusive, even if it's not terribly exciting."_

"_Alright, fair enough. I want this interview bright and early Sunday morning, though. You can bet everyone will be clamoring after you two after your grand appearance at the Met Gala, of all places."_

"_It's a date. I'll see you Sunday morning, Julie."_

* * *

><p>At 6am Sunday morning, Andy treks over to the Mirror offices from Miranda's townhouse. Julie is there waiting for her.<p>

"Good morning Julie!" Andy greets in a tone far too chipper for 6am on a Sunday.

"Hey Andy, have you seen page six yet? It's absolutely dripping with photos of you and Miranda," Julie says gleefully.

"I haven't seen it yet, but I'm hardly surprised. And I don't mean to rush you, but can we do this as quickly as possible? I'm expected back for brunch…."

"The Ice Queen just has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"

"One, don't call her that. Two, no she definitely does not have me wrapped around her little finger. We just have plans today, that's all." Andy's blush gives her away.

"Alright, let's get started then. In keeping with your rules I steered clear of any questions to do with your time at Runway or Miranda's kids. You doomed me to write a fluff piece. So basically all of these questions are about the fluffy, at home nonsense everyone is just dying to know about."

"I mean, whatever works, right?" Andy shrugs.

"Sure. So, first question. Who wakes up first in the morning?" Julie asks eagerly.

"Oh, well that would be Miranda. She's usually up at the crack of dawn to deal with Runway business; she works really hard."

"So she doesn't have much time to spend with her family?"

"The exact opposite actually. She always makes time for me and the girls. That's why she wakes up so early. To take care of things she would otherwise have to deal with in the evening, which is time she's reserved for spending with her family."

* * *

><p><em>Five Months Ago<em>

_Andy awoke to a cold bed. The left side of the bed was empty; Miranda had already gotten up. Andy panicked briefly, wondering what time it was and if she'd slept through her phone's alarm. She looked over at the alarm clock on Miranda's bedside table, which Miranda never seemed to actually use. It read 5:45am. Andy breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't need to be up for another hour, but her thoughts quickly returned to the problem of where Miranda had gotten to. Andy crawled out of bed and wrapped Miranda's grey robe around her practically naked form. She wandered down to the second floor of the house and poked her head into Miranda's study. Miranda was sitting at her desk, pouring over The Book. Andy rolled her eyes and tipped toed back to Miranda's bedroom. Miranda had spent most of the evening with Andy and the girls. First they'd all eaten dinner together, then they'd watched the latest Harry Potter movie (for the upteenth time). By the end of the movie the girls had started to fall asleep, as had the adults. Miranda had tucked the girls in and then curled up in bed with Andy. The result of all of this being that Miranda hadn't had gotten the opportunity to go over the book the night before. Andy realised that the fashion editor had gotten up extra-early in order to be able to go to bed at the same time as her. Andy felt a warm fuzzy feeling engulf her at that thought as she climbed into Miranda's spacious shower._

* * *

><p>"I see. So, next question, who sings in the shower?"<p>

"Haha, that would be me actually."

"Are you any good?" Julie asks with a smile.

"No, I'm pretty terrible actually." Andy chuckles.

* * *

><p><em>Two Fridays Ago<em>

_Andy had just woken up and Miranda was in her study looking over The Book. Andy decided it was as good a time as any to take a shower in Miranda's decadent bathroom. After all, she wouldn't have time to return home before going to work. As the water cascaded down the brunette's hair and body she became lost in the sentation. Grabbing the expensive shampoo that Miranda favoured Andy began washing her hair. She felt so relaxed and sated from the nighttime activities she had engaged in with Miranda only hours earlier that she just burst into song. Andy started singing "Uptown Girl" at the top of her lungs assuming that, with Miranda a floor away and the twins in bed far down the hall, no one would hear her solo shower concert. She continued under that misguided notion until she heard the bathroom door open and the words "Cease that caterwauling immediately. We're going to be late." uttered at the same volume words usually were by Miranda, and therefore they were barely audible over the noise of the shower. "Caterwauling? Who even says that anymore?" Andy muttered to herself as she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself before going to greet her lover._

* * *

><p>"Ok, who makes the bed?"<p>

"I do. Er well, I'm not really supposed to because Miranda's got a housekeeper who comes in in the morning and does those kinds of things, but sometimes I just can't help it. I was raised to think that people should do that kind of thing for themselves. Midwestern values and all that."

"Somehow that just doesn't surprise me at all." Julie says, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Ago<em>

_Andy could feel that Miranda had left the bed before she even opened her eyes. She sat up deciding to ready herself for the day ahead. On the way to the bathroom she noticed the state of the bed. She chuckled thinking, 'We really did a number on that bed last night.' When she returned from the bathroom she removed the comforter and began stripping the sheets. Miranda caught her in the middle of that particularly vigorous activity._

"_Andrea, what on earth are you doing?"_

"_I was just stripping the bed…" Andy said guiltily, avoiding eye contact with Miranda._

"_What on earth for? Martha will take care of that in a few hours." Miranda's lips pursed ever so slightly._

"_Well, I just feel guilty for leaving messes… I've been cleaning up after myself since I was a kid."_

"_Well now you don't have to." Miranda purred, stroking Andy's cheek gently, "Come, the girls are expecting us for breakfast."_

* * *

><p>"Who has the weird taste in music?"<p>

"That would also be me, actually. I kind of went through like a christian metal phase in high school and my taste in music has been pretty eclectic ever since. Now I listen to certain electronic alternative bands, which Miranda absolutely loathes."

"What is it that Miranda likes to listen to then?"

"As far as I know, mostly classical stuff. She sometimes listens to it while she's working."

* * *

><p><em>A Fortnight Ago<em>

_Andy let her music continue playing out loud as she typed furiously in Miranda's study. She wasn't particularly paying attention to the sounds emitting from her laptop as she was focused on the deadline that was approaching quickly and she wanted to finish as fast as possible so as not to make Miranda late to the girl's piano recital. As Andy frantically typed her final sentence Miranda poked her head into her study. She was already dressed and ready to go. "What on earth is that racket, Andrea?"_

"_Wha?"_

"_That… Music… If you can call it that." Miranda sniffed dramatically._

"_Oh, that's Pogo," Andy stated as if the electronic musician's name were common knowledge._

"_Well, turn it off, you need to get ready. I will be extremely displeased if you manage to make us late for the girl's recital where we'll be listening to real music."_

"_I'll just be a minute, honestly. I just have to read over this article then send it off to my editor. I'll be five minutes, tops."_

"_I'm holding you to that."_

* * *

><p>"Who spends the most while out shopping?"<p>

"Definitely Miranda. I absolutely hate shopping, I always have. Not to mention she rakes in a bit more money than I do. I am but a lowly reporter after all."

"True. We could definitely stand to be paid more." Julie nods. "But then how can you stand to be with _the_ Miranda Priestly? Her entire job is basically just shopping"

"For one thing, her job is definitely not just shopping. Being editor in chief of Runway magazine, the most revered fashion magazine pretty much ever, requires thoughtfulness, finesse, an artist's eye, and a thorough and complete knowledge of fashion past and present, because what she decides to put in the magazine will determine the future of the industry."

"Wow, is that a pre-written quote you're instructed to spout at overly curious reporters?" Julie asks suspiciously.

"No, it's an accurate description of what Miranda does based off of my time working as her assistant and my personal observations while we've been in a relationship. Anyone who thinks her job consists of anything less isn't looking hard enough. Miranda works incredibly hard to run this magazine," Andy replies firmly.

"Ok, ok, I believe you," Julie says, holding up her hands defensively.

"Anyway, to answer your previous question, I can _stand _to be with her because we handle our differences the same way all other couples do."

"And how's that?"

"We compromise."

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Ago<em>

"_Miranda, I can guarantee you it's not necessary to buy me an entirely new wardrobe."_

"_It most certainly is, Andrea. I mean, just look at you."_

"_And what exactly is wrong with me, Miranda?"_

"_You know what I mean." Miranda replied, rolling her eyes._

"_Do I? I thought you liked me for me!"_

"_Don't be so dramatic, especially not in public; you know I do. I just have a... Certain image to uphold." Miranda said shortly, her patience waning. _

"_Oh, and I suppose I'm just completely marring that image with the way I look and how fat I am." Andy pouted, turning away from her lover._

"_Andrea.. I… Regret having said that while you worked for me. You must know by now that that is not how I see you." Miranda's voice softened in response to Andy's self-depreciation. _

"_And how do you see me?"_

"_As pleasantly plump," Miranda said dryly._

"_Miranda!" Andy gasped, spinning on her heel to face the silver haired editor._

"_I kid, Andrea. You must know I find you very fetching," she said while advancing slowly toward the brunette until Andy could feel the editor's breath on her cheek. "I find you very attractive, and sensual, and rather irresistible, Ahn-dre-yaaa," Miranda purred into her former assistant's ear._

_Andy was extremely proud of herself for not passing out on the spot. "Y-you do?"_

"_Of course. However, I do have a certain standard to uphold. Your clothes are the problem, darling, not you," Miranda stated, her tone reverting to normal as she pulled back to look into Andy's eyes._

"_A-alright…" Andy knew exactly what Miranda was up to and she also knew that Miranda was completely aware of the effect she was having on the defenseless reporter; but Andy couldn't help herself, she gave in. "Ok fine, I suppose you can buy me a few new things. You know, for when we have to been seen together. But I don't want an entirely new wardrobe, ok? It'll look suspicious if I saunter into work one day dripping with couture. So just a few things, ok?"_

"_Agreed. Now we simply must take you to Calvin Klein to see what Ivan can do with you."_

* * *

><p>"Who cries during movies?"<p>

"I do. I'm kind of a sap for those kinds of things, actually." Andy answers sheepishly.

* * *

><p><em>Last Week<em>

_Andy and Miranda sat on the couch with the girls curled up in their respective bean bags while watching Order of the Phoenix for the umpteenth time. As the ending approached, Andy's eyes began to mist up._

"_Oh, honestly, Andrea. You've seen this film a million times. It's not as though you weren't expecting this outcome."_

"_I have hope. I remember someone very gorgeous and intelligent once telling me that they live on hope," Andy said teasingly, attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes clandestinely. _

"_I can't imagine who that might have been. And that does not negate the fact that you've known he would die from the start."_

"_It's just so sad… Harry just found his godfather only to lose him again so soon. He's already dealt with so much loss in his life. And it makes me think about the sudden and unexpected losses in my life. You must have experienced loss like that, Miranda."_

"_Naturally. I recall you being the center of a specific instance of sudden and unexpected loss if memory serves correctly."_

"_I'm still really sorry about Paris… But that isn't the point."_

"_And what is the point, Andrea?"_

"_Well, I'm just curious, does this ending really not make you feel anything at all?"_

"_Hardly," Miranda scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically. But Andy could hear a certain something in the editor's tone that suggested it wasn't so much that she wasn't feeling sadness, but rather that she pointedly refused to shed tears at something as silly as a children's movie._

* * *

><p>"Who's the cuddler?"<p>

"Me, yet again. I've always been a cuddler, actually. I'm the sort of person who greets people with hugs. I just really like human contact. I feel that it's a healthy way to express feelings of caring and love. Or just a good way to get warm."

* * *

><p><em>Four Months Ago<em>

_Andy was cold. She was really cold. She'd always been the kind of person who ran cold, so winters in Ohio had never been pleasant for her. New York was equally as miserable. Connecticut was also not doing her circulation any favours. Even with the roaring fire and the throw over her legs, Andy was shivering. The brunette glanced over at her somewhat recent... Girlfriend? It seemed an odd term to use in regards to Miranda. They hadn't exactly defined the relationship yet. Miranda had never been one for spelling things out and Andy wasn't prepared to suffer the consequences of asking her to do so. Whatever they were, Miranda had invited Andy to accompany her and the twins to their cabin (if you could call the large edifice a cabin) in Connecticut for the weekend. The silver haired editor was on her iPad trying to look as though she wasn't working, but of course Andy knew better. She wasn't really bothered by that; she knew Miranda hadn't been entirely truthful with her when she'd promised to leave work at home during their weekend vacation. What Andy was really interested in was the fact that Miranda did not look cold, not even a little bit chilly. Andy wasn't entirely sure if Miranda was just extremely composed, or if she actually wasn't suffering from the cold as she was, but the reporter was eager to find out. Andy scooted across the couch, pressing her body flush against Miranda's. He skin was warm to the touch._

"_Andrea, what on earth are you doing?"_

"_You're warm."_

"_That does not answer my question."_

"_I'm freezing, but somehow you're warm. You don't even have socks on! How are you doing this?"_

"_I don't get cold easily."_

"_Is that why the Runway offices are always so cold? If only people knew how warm you are, they'd have to stop calling you the Ice Queen."_

"_What, and ruin my intimidating demeanor by informing the public that I have a fully functional heart? I think not."_

"_Well, fine. But I'm cuddling you. I obviously need your warmth more than you do."_

"_If you insist." Miranda sighed, returning her attentions to her iPad. However, the not-so-cold hearted editor failed to hide the way her mouth turned up slightly at the corners as Andy snuggled into her side._

* * *

><p>"Who is more protective?"<p>

"Hhmmm, that's a hard one. We can both be pretty protective of each other. But I'd say Miranda, if for no other reason than she has more clout in publishing and just in general than I do."

"Has she threatened to banish anyone from the industry for you?"

"Not as of yet," Andy lies, "But I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to do so given enough reason."

* * *

><p><em>A Month and A Half Ago <em>

"_Andrea, what's happened?"_

"_N-nothing… It's nothing, really." Andy sniveled, whipping the tears from her face with a nearby tissue._

"_It's clearly something. You will tell me this instant. Are you ill?"_

"_No, nothing like that. Look, Miranda, it's stupid, really, please just drop it."_

"_I will not drop it until you tell me what is the matter."_

_Andy heaved a great sigh. "It's just Nate. Our friendship has been hanging on by a thread ever since we broke up-"_

"_You were far too good for that fry cook anyway. I can't imagine why you're so insistent about continuing to be friendly with him."_

"_Yeah, well, I doubt our friendship will survive this. I told him about us… I know I shouldn't have, but he talks about this new girl he's seeing all the time, so I just figured… Anyway, he said some really cruel things about you, about me… He said that you're a heartless bitch, that I'm not the Andy he used to know, that I'm just your kept whore now. And those were some of his tamer insults."_

"_Oh, darling." Miranda sighed, pursing her lips, and sinking down next to Andy on the couch. "Is he still working at that restaurant in Boston?"_

"_The Oak Room? Um, yeah, why?"_

"_Because, Andrea, I will not allow him to speak you in that manner. He will regret having ever upset you." Somehow she managed to purse her lips more severely._

"_You… You aren't going to go confront him, are you?" Andy asked, her voice wavering dangerously._

"_Hardly. That insignificant worm is worth neither the time nor the energy it would take to confront him. No, I simply intend to destroy his place of business. One well placed call and it will be the least sought after establishment in all of Massachusetts."_

"_Miranda, you can't!" Andy cried._

"_And why not?" Miranda scoffed._

"_You can't just ruin an entire restaurant just because of something stupid my ex said."_

"_Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Andrea. I will not sit idly by while you allow that imbecile to verbally abuse you."_

"_Look, Miranda, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I still care about Nate-"_

"_You're correct I don't want to hear that."_

"_I still care for the person he was when we first met. I've known him since my freshman year of college. I really wanted to stay friends with him when we fell apart. But we're both really different now, we've grown and we've changed, and I don't think I want him in my life anymore. However-"_

"_Honestly, Andrea-" Miranda interrupted._

"_**However**__," Andy cut in sternly, "I don't want to ruin the life he's living now. I just want to move on. With you. You and the girls are my family now and I wouldn't have it any other way, ok? So can we just drop it?"_

"_If you insist. But if he so much as enters your line of vision again he won't be employable at so much as a low class diner on this side of the country."_

"_Noted. Thank you, Miranda."_

* * *

><p>"So, tell the loyal readers, what is kissing Miranda Priestly like?"<p>

"Miranda can be kind of possessive. Sometimes kind of rough, actually… She'll hate me for telling you that, though. I am sooooo dead, so I hope you're happy."

* * *

><p><em>Almost Six Months Ago<em>

_Andy had been sent on assignment to cover the biggest Christmas charity event in New York. Andy struggled to mask her disappointment; some of the biggest movers and shakers in New York City would be there, but her editor only wanted her to write a fluff piece on the charity ball. She trudged around talking to various important people who were all dressed to the nines, getting quotes about what a good cause the event was and how they were thrilled to be a part of it. Andy was preparing to leave, so she could get home and start typing up the article she was tasked with, when she felt the atmosphere of the room shift suddenly. Andy spun around and her eyes landed on her one and only ex-boss. Terror gripped Andy. Sure Miranda had given her that glowing reference (it was glowing as far as references from the austere editor went), but that didn't mean she wanted to see Andy after eight, especially not at a random charity function, even if she'd only be attending for fifteen minutes for appearances. Andy quickly downed the rest of nearly full glass of champagne as she glanced around frantically for her best exit strategy. When she turned around, she found, to her horror, that Miranda was glancing in her direction. Then the silver haired beauty was disengaging herself in conversation with whichever important person she had been pretending to be interested in and made a beeline for the exact spot Andy was standing. Andy thought she might faint on the spot. _

"_Good evening, Andrea."_

"_M-Miranda… H-hi."_

"_I see your communication skills have devolved markedly since your time as my assistant," Miranda mocked with a devious smirk._

"_I, um, yeah I guess. I'm just surprised to see you here."_

"_Are you?"_

"_I was just about to leave."_

"_As was I."_

"_Oh um… Well…"_

"_Would you like to join me for a nightcap?"_

"_A-a-"_

"_A nightcap, Andrea, do attempt to keep up."_

"_I've, uh, I have an article to write."_

"_Surely that can wait." Miranda insisted, flashing a smile that melted Andy inside and out._

"_Um, I guess, yeah."_

"_Come along then, Roy is outside."_

_They arrived at Miranda's townhouse after a car ride comprised of tension filled silences and trying very hard not to look at each other. Miranda took Andy's coat in the foyer where the brunette used to leave the book. The editor deliberately brushed Andy's shoulders and arms as she removed the coat, and Andy shivered in response, prompting a blush to spread up her neck. Andy was then lead into a drawing room where Miranda immediately walked over to a liquor cabinet and poured out two fingers of amber liquid into two glasses, handing one to the younger woman. Andy took a deep swig, savouring the burn as it slid down her throat. Miranda stared blatantly at her lips as she drank._

"_How have you been, Andrea?" _

_Andy realised just how much she'd missed her name tumbling from Miranda's perfect lips._

"_I've been ok. You?" Andy continued to avoid eye contact with her former boss._

"_Dreadful actually. The staff at Runway have grown even more incompetent in your absence, if you can believe it."_

"_Coming from you, I believe it." Andy felt herself relax slightly at the familiar mocking tone._

"_Are you enjoying your new position?" Andy was having difficulty processing that Miranda was attempting to make small talk with her. She was apparently Miranda's biggest disappointment so Andy couldn't help but be skeptical and somewhat frightened of what the Editor's end game in inviting her over might be._

"_Yeah, yeah the Mirror's pretty good. Lots of potential opportunities and stuff," Andy answered, a blush creeping up her neck._

"_I see…"_

"_Miranda I am so sorry about what happened. I never should have left like that in Paris I regret it constantly."_

"_You regret leaving the job?" Miranda questioned coldly._

"_No. I still feel that was what I needed to do. I probably could have been less dramatic about the whole thing and just have quit after we returned from fashion week, but I'm glad I left the job. Mostly I just regret leaving you. I just desperately needed to get away and I never even thought-" Andy abruptly halted her rambling._

"_You never thought what, Andrea?"_

"_I never thought I'd miss you so much…" Andy replied reluctantly, the blush spreading from her neck to her face. She could feel her cheeks burning hotly as she stared determinedly at the Persian carpet adorning the floor._

"_I've missed you too, Andrea," Miranda said so quietly Andy was sure she'd heard wrong._

"_Y-you what?" Andy spluttered._

"_Have you, during your time at that newspaper of yours, somehow managed lose your cognitive ability to understand subtlety?"_

"_M-Miranda, I don't mean to be rude, but I can honestly say I have no idea what you're trying to say."_

"_Did you think I'd asked you hear out of some desire to exact revenge on you or something?"_

"_I well… Uh…."_

_Miranda huffed in annoyance, her eyes darted around quickly, and then she grabbed Andy by the shoulders and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Miranda kissed Andy as though she were staking her claim. She kissed Andy hoping to conveyed all of the feelings she wasn't comfortable putting into words. Andy was sure she could feel Miranda's longing, desire, and how much Miranda had truly missed her in their time apart. Andy melted on contact, but recovered quickly, wrapping her arms around Miranda's neck as Miranda's fingers slipped into the reporter's long brunette tresses. _

* * *

><p>"So," Julie begins conspiratorially, "who's more dominate in bed?"<p>

"There is absolutely no way I'm telling you that. Not if either of us wants to keep our jobs as reporters or our heads for that matter."

"It was worth a try." Julie shrugs with a smile. "That's all the questions I've got for you, Andy. That's for the exclusive."

"Thank _you _for going to Maine in my stead. I really appreciate it."

"You more than made up for any inconvenience. Have a nice brunch."

"See ya tomorrow." Andy calls over her shoulder as she rushes for the door.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks After Their First Kiss <em>

"_Do you have anything I can sleep in?"_

"_Of course, I'll bring you something. The bathroom is right over there." Miranda said, pointing to indicate the bathroom door._

"_Thanks, I'll just be a minute." Andy entered the spacious bathroom, her eyes widening at the luxury. She undressed slowly starting with her shoes and ending with her shirt, leaving her undergarments in place. Looking at herself in the large, well lit mirror, she assessed herself critically, coming to the conclusion that she looked fairly decent. Admiring the matching set of La Perla lingerie she'd held onto after her time at Runway. Miranda opened the door saying, "Alright, these should do for tonight-" But she stopped suddenly, her breath caught in her throat as she looked up and took in the sight of a practically naked Andy. "You cannot possibly expect me to keep my hands to myself with you looking like… that," Miranda said, quirking her eyebrow as she advanced toward Andy, setting the offered night clothes down on the counter._

"_I.. erm, well… I..." Andy stammered as Miranda backed her into the wall across from the sink. She grunted softly as herback connected with the wall. Miranda's lust clouded eyes hadn't left hers for a second._

"_Andrea," she drawled. "You look positively ravishing," she continued, dragging the nail of her index finger from Andy's sternum to the top of her underwear._

"_Miranda, I-"_

"_Sshhh," Miranda hissed into Andy ear. Miranda's four inch heels gave her roughly two inches over Andy's shoeless form. Miranda latched on to Andy's neck, alternating between nipping and sucking on the flesh she encountered. Andy moaned fervidly, letting her head fall back against the wall. Any thoughts she'd had about why they shouldn't indulge themselves in this exhilarating feeling vanished from her head as her arousal grew and her body bent to the will of the white haired editor._

"_Remove your bra," Miranda instructed, removing her mouth from Andy's pulse point and moving back slightly to allow the brunette room to maneuver. The older woman chuckled darkly as Andy struggled frantically to remove the lacy garment as expediently as possible. When she finally managed the clasp, she threw the bra to the ground, vehemently pressing her lips to Miranda's, moaning at the feel of her breasts against Miranda's silk shirt._

_Miranda broke the kiss to pull back and gaze into Andy's eyes as if searching for something. Then, she began pinching and rolling dusky pink nipples between her thumb and forefinger, relishing the feeling of Andy's nipples growing harder under her ministrations. The editor trailed her hands down until they reached Andy's last remaining scrap of clothing. She smirked as she began kissing Andy's chest while she pulled her underwear far enough down the brunette's legs that they dropped to the floor, grabbing Andy's ass possessively on the way back up._

"_Miiirandaa…" Andy whined, lacing her hands into the older woman's hair._

"_I know, darling," Miranda purred, running her fingers through Andy's wetness. She then proceeded to draw light, indistinct patterns on Andy's clit._

_Andy spread her legs further, instinctively, a__nd was quickly reduced to keening noises and broken syllables that sounded like pleading to Miranda's ears_

"_Hmm? What was that darling?" she asked wickedly, returning her mouth to Andy's neck._

"_Please, Miranda, please, I need you."_

"_Very well." Miranda smirked, teasingly circling the brunette's opening before entering her with two fingers. _

_Andy squirmed against the wall, gasping and whimpering until Miranda curled her fingers just so, hitting the perfect spot over and over. Andy came on a wave of euphoria and bliss allowing the weight of Miranda's body pressing her into the wall hold her upright._

"_Oh my god, t-that was amazing Miranda… Like, really, wow."_

"_Mmm, I see we're just as articulate as always." _

_Andy shrugged her reply, still feeling a bit bemused in the wake of her earth shattering orgasm._

"_I hope you don't think I've finished with you," Miranda intoned as she gravitated back toward the bedroom, unbuttoning her blouse on the way._

* * *

><p>"This is a very… Interesting article, Andrea."<p>

Andy gulps at the tone of Miranda's voice as she slips into the editor's study. "Uh, interesting good or interesting bad?" Andy replies with a grimace.

"Interesting in that this information is very personal," Miranda states, not yet looking up from her laptop to make eye contact with the brunette.

"Well, I tried not to go into too much detail, but I told her she couldn't mention my time at Runway or the girls, so that didn't exactly leave Julie much to work with."

"Why you ever agreed to this, I can't imagine."

"I had to bribe Julie to cover my story so I could go to the gala with you, remember?"

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Andrea." Andy merely rolls her eyes in response. "This bit here though, what you said about my work that was very sweet, darling."

"Well, that's how I feel. I've seen you work, I've grown to really respect what you do."

"Mmmm, thank you dear. You know… My afternoon is pretty open and the girls are with their father until this evening…" Miranda smirks.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Andy replies, grabbing Miranda's hand to lead her upstairs.


End file.
